


Stay With Me

by unluckyfairy13



Series: Wayward Robin [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Add other tags later, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Batfamily Feels, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Not Beta Read, Other, Slow To Update, They need hugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyfairy13/pseuds/unluckyfairy13
Summary: Although it says it's Part 3 this is All The King's Horses side stories that happened either between, during or in the past. If interested enjoy.=======Ch.1: Damian has gone missing since the earthquake and two of his two older brothers aren’t handling it well. Not that either one of them would ever admit it. Still pressure is building up and you know what they say about things boiling over.So can Dick and Jason take what the other dish out and focus back on who they’re looking for.(This happens during the search for Damian in chapter 1 of ATKH)
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Other(s), Cassandra Cain & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Damian Wayne & Jon Kent, Damian Wayne & Original Character(s), Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Wayward Robin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1179620
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	1. I Just Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this next part of Wayward Robin.|ω･)ﾉ This isn’t really a Part 3 of the series more of a Part 2.5 as it will be mostly be about what happened between the chapters of ATKH or it sometimes will be about the past of Damian and the Batfamily.
> 
> Still I hope you still enjoy them even when I slow to update. Happy reading.(*^◇^)_旦

* * *

  
Nightwing felt the cold night air Gotham always offered against his checks. He leaped to the next building making sure it would not crumble under his feet. 

He watched what little lights the city offered coming from sirens of cops or firefighters helping those on the ground. People were yelling orders or walking around in a complete haze still trying to make sense of what happened not too long ago. All wondering when it was everything went wrong and the world crumbled around them.

Funny thing, he was thinking the same. He heard some heavy steps coming from behind him. He didn’t need to worry, Nightwing knew who it was.

“Quite a sight ain't,” Red Hood pierced down to Nightwing's view. 

Nightwing's voice although cherry was anything but how he was feeling. “An earthquake sure can rock a city huh.”Bad pun in bad taste he knew but it was all he could think of. His mind was not exactly in its most positive space. Red Hood took off his red helmet revealing his other mask under.

'What's the point of it then,' Dick briefly wondered.

“Looks like the same old Gotham to me.” Jason gave a crooked smile.

To this Dick gave a small chuckle. Leave it to his brother to try and act so nonchalant. Even though Jason was just as tired as him. Because Dick knew that if he took off Jason’s mask he would find bags under Jason's eyes similar to his own.

They were both exhausted both physically and mentally. Not that either of the two would ever admit it.

They were lucky enough to be able to finally convince Bruce to let some of their teams into the city to help with the earthquake relief efforts. It took off some of the weight they bore.

But that didn't mean they wanted to be on the sidelines. Hence why they were still out in the city, even if it was their turn to rest. Tim was gonna hate them for ruining the sleep schedule.

“If you say so,” Dick smile went away, his demeanor changing with it. “You were really the last one to see it with him before…”

Jason gave a heavy sigh he knew what it was Dick wanted to talk about but honestly with all the searching they’ve been doing along with the saving he didn’t have the energy or patience for it. 

Even if he knew he had it coming.

“You’re really not going to let that go are you. I swear when we find that brat he’s going to owe me big time for putting up with your pouting.”

“I am not pouting,” Dick turned to face him. He sounded like such a child that Jason gave a small laugh this time.

Damian was right about how Dick could be such a kid even though he was the oldest among them. 

**_‘Age does not mean maturity,’_ **Damian once scoffed when Dick had begged them all to go to an amusement park.

That thought made Jason laughter die out a bit. “Still upset about not knowing aren't you.”

“No.” That was a full on lie if Jason ever saw one. How Dick survived being a spy for spiral he does not know.

“You do know your aren't his only brother right?” Jason raising his voice in a slight pitch, “is it really that much of a surprise he would confide in one of us. I mean isn't that what you've always wanted. For us to be all brotherly and stuff.”

“It is Da- Robin,” for a moment forgetting to use their hero names in nightwear, god he was tired. “He knew… or at least I thought he knew he could tell me anything."

"He does most times."

"I thought he did but to find out that he didn’t trust me enough to tell me about-”

“It’s not about trust Dickie boy.” Jason held his helmet tighter watching Dick who always appeared the happy one out all of the family was anything but.

Jason wasn’t that cruel to his brother. Not in a time like this, not when each day that passed hope went down further and further.

“Listen I can’t say much because I am guessing there are things that even the demon kid tells you, things that I am pretty sure he’s made swear you never tell another living soul under the threat of some bodily harm never to tell right.”

Dick only gave a nod to him.

“Well we have the same deal too and when we get the shrimp back I don’t want him to think he can’t trust me anymore. Especially now with how I revealed Talia visit. That trust will take time to build up again.

And as hard as it is to believe I actually want him to come to me in the future when he needs my help specifically if Talia comes up again and has no one to go to.”

“He can come to us Hood!” Dick exclaimed. “If Talia is threatening to come for Robin, he has to know he can come to us for help!”

Jason shook his head, Dick was missing the bigger picture. “It’s not that simple.”

“Yes it is,” Dick walked up to Jason placing his hands on his shoulders. “All he had to do, all you had to do was tell us and we would have helped separate them. Gotten him away from her.”

Jason slapped away Dick’s hand.“See this is exactly why he didn’t go to you about this. Why can he never goes to you for this. You don’t know all of him.” 

Jason's statement made something boil inside Dick. Right now for who knows how many hours or days passed he has been searching for their little brother.

Looking, searching, trying to find and bring Damian back home. Every hour, every second hoping that he wasn’t somewhere hurt and alone waiting for them to come get him.

The thought that he could be, that once again Dick had left Damian all alone again to face something he knew he could have helped him if he was just there. 

He could, should have been there to stop the fight between father and son from once again getting out of hand. Stop them from saying hurtful words they did not mean and do things they did not mean to do. 

Who knows maybe he could have stopped Damian from leaving so he wouldn’t have been caught in the earthquake. 

All these thoughts came to form his anger. It wanted to seep out of him and it did. It allowed him to say these words, “how would you know you’re never in this family!”

He couldn’t see Jason’s eyes with his mask on but he could see the lense widen. Dick regretted his words immediately. He honestly waited for Jason to burst into a fight or yell back.

Instead what he got was worse. He got a silent Jason who just simply said nothing back. One second passed, then another. It felt as time simply slowed down at this point.

“See this is exactly why he can only come to me for this. He fears you.” Jason’s voice hardly a yell or high in volume. It was simply clear, collected thought that was straight to the point which made it cut all the more deeply. “He fears that if he told you what he tells me that you would react like this.”

Jason hit Dick’s shoulder as he walked past him. Cold regret came flooding into him. “Jay I didn’t-”

“I know,” Jason stopped and turned to him. “I know you didn’t mean it ...We're both running on fumes at this point and we’re both tired trust me I get it.”

“Still I should have never said that!” Dick pleaded to him. 

“Like I said I know, I know the type of person you are. I’ve learned what kind of person you are because I know you.

I know how you can react when the people you love get hurt by someone. Go all mama bear...” 

“Jay, it just got the best of me I didn't mean it. I swear I didn’t.” Dick already wanted to burst into tears and scream his regret.

Jason took a sniff and a moment to clear his voice, “just so you realize that when you react like this everytime the kids mom comes up to the conversation, when B reacts to her like you do, when the whole bat family constantly reacts like she is the devil himself can you tell me honestly you're surprised the kid doesn't tell you anything.

I mean how do expect the kid to come to anyone when all of you become like that.” He gestured his hands at all of Dick wildly.

“Jay you can’t be serious!” Realizing that his anger was getting the best of him Dick attempted to calm himself. “After all she has done, after what she did, what she made him for.

For crying out crying out loud she got him killed and you want us to what give her another chance with him! Hand him over to her!”

“I have never said that!” Jason's voice boomed, it made Dick take a step back. “Don’t think for one second I’ve forgiven her for that or that I ever would. He was my little brother too!”

The crack in his voice made Dick want to run up and tell him he knows. That they all knew. That Damian knows. “Sure we aren’t as close as you two but-”

“He was your little brother too,” Dick almost had a smile repeating some of his words.

“Yeah he was- _is_ god dammit _._ What I am saying is that he knows how it is that you all react with any mention of Talia and that is why he doesn’t go to you. 

He doesn’t need a reminder of how bad of a mother she was to him. He doesn’t need to be reminded, he knows it. The kid started to get it, he’s lived through it. Trying to live through it.”

“All the more reason for her not to be anywhere near him.” Dick came closer while Jason stood his ground. “He needs to cut off her completely.”

“You can’t!” Jason yelled.

“Why not!” Dick shouted back

“Because she is his mother!” Jason watched as Dick appeared stunned as if that was the first time he’s ever been told. It wasn’t. “She is _his_ mom Dick,” he repeated, this time more defeated. The two felt as all of Gotham city sound fell into silence.

“I know that,” Jason could see how heartbroken Dick was to admit such a simple truth.

“Do you? Like Oracle said no matter how much all of us wish she wasn’t she is his mom Dick.”

“I know,” Dick repeated this time sounding more in distress.

“She is _his_ mom and despite everything she’s done there is still a part of him that loves her no matter how much he wishes he didn't. No matter how much he knows all of us wish he didn’t.

This isn’t about not trusting you idiot. It’s just about not wanting to disappoint our family by letting you know he still wants his old one and honestly I can relate.”

“Jay…” Jason could hear the pity in his brother's voice and he hated it. Damian was really going to owe him one.

“Dick my mom, my birth mom and other mom did me wrong. So very wrong but there are still parts of them that I loved. I know I shouldn’t but I do.

Compared to all of your moms well beside Cass we got the short end of the stick we know. Still that doesn’t mean we didn’t love them at one point. We had our moment. There were happy moments. Moments in our lives we felt loved by them and knew they were capable of it. Like this one time he told me-”

Jason saw as Dick waved his hand away. “Don’t tell me.”

He couldn't see his brother's face and Jason feared he might have gone too far. Dick finally looked up to him. 

“That’s why he came to you isn’t. You don’t need to tell more of what was said between the both of you so…” Dick dropped his hand to his side, “when we get him back just keep being there when I can’t be okay.”

“Okay.” Jason whispered but it wasn’t, it was never that simple. There would be more to discuss but when Damian came back but for now this was as much as they could go. 

“Just to let you know I know that he will always come to your first about other things. He always does. Like this family always comes back so will he. We promised we would always try.”

Before Dick could say anything more they heard a scream and saw a man run with a women’s purse. “Off to work I guess,” Jason placed back his helmet.

“Wanna take this one.”

“Please your only offering so B doesn’t see how tired you are and get called back to the cave.” 

Dick just gave a shrug. 

“Dick,” Jason insulted as he leaped down. His big brother soon followed after with some laughter.

* * *

They watched as Bruce and Tim analyze the news video. Searching more about the story and the place that Damian was taken to. Barbara was on her way to help analyze the footage so it could tell them more.

But what more could they find out. As far as Jason could tell it was easy to see how Damian was doing. He was hurt and they could do nothing to help.

He turned Dick who just kept looking at the screen. Damian being carried kept going on loop.

Jason turned back to the screen, “he'll be okay he's a fighter remember. Look who his family is.”

His words appeared to break Dick from the screen only for a second to glance at him. His eyes back to it. “Yeah his family. They're hard to...kill.”

Jason knew what family Dick was referring to. He hated that brought some comfort to him.

“We are,” Jason tried to reassure him. Yup Damian was going to owe him big time when he came back. 

He'll come back, they always did.


	2. If You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra sits on the cold roof reflecting on how she saw Damian and wished for change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another chapter. This one takes place during chapter 2 but before Damian's mind wope.ヽ(・∀・)ﾉI’ve wrote with Cassandra this time around. Which I got to be honest I haven’t really wrote her. Hope she isn’t to OOC and sorry if she is.(￣ ￣|||) It’s not long but still hope you enjoy it.(^人^)

She just sat and watched. It was really the only thing she could do was watch. Cassandra looked on from a distance as the shadows of people moved around the room.

"It won't be long," she said to no one in particular. She was after all alone. She preferred it that way especially since the meeting with J'onn. 

They yell to, “get him down!” or “tie him down!” Was of course an indicator of their distress, they didn’t really understand what to do. 

She would.

Or Cassandra hoped she did know how to comfort him by now. As some of her brothers would refer to him as a demon brat, her little brother, Damian. Downcasting her eyes she held herself tighter.

That was a point blank lie to herself.

Did she really know how to give comfort to Damian? Sure they were closer to each other now then they were in the beginning. And maybe over these years they became family. Or perhaps Cassandra was reading too much into Damian behavior. Seeing what she wanted to. 

Because despite how everyone thought Cass could read people easily she did have trouble at times interpreting the emotional parts. She wasn't close to Damian as Dick was so how would she know.

Bringing in her knees closer to herself she almost became a ball. A small, black, ball on the roof looking on. It however didn’t prevent her from being seen by him.

Dick's steps could not be mistaken. Cassandra knew just about everyone steps. Dick of course knew this so he would never hide that it was him unlike those who tried to sneak up on her. They of course always failed. 

“You ran. Everyone's worried,” Dick came walking towards her.

To this Cassandra gave him a hum. “Doubt it. More important things to worry about tonight. ” 

Dick looked down at her, she had yet to stand up or turn towards him. Cassandra didn't feel much like it. "We're worried." 

"Not everyone, doubtful. Unsure." 

Sitting down and crossing his legs the two came so close to each other’s space they could almost touched. "I count," he said a bit louder. "I am worried." 

This made her feel guilty.

"Sorry but I am not." Cassandra gripped herself thinking if the choice they made was the wisest. She had agreed with Tim on his points on why this was the choice to be made. Why it was a good one to make, the safe one. "It was the only choice. You heard J'onn, RR...Batman. It was the correct choice."

Then why did her body tremble every time she thought about it. Why did her stomach twist into knots. Was this not regret coming after her.

“Scared." Dick all but whispered.

"What?" Cassandra took a glance back up, she stepped away from her thoughts to pay attention to her brother. 

"They're scared." Cassandra set her sight forward now seeing what Dick was watching.

Some people came closer to the window so she could see their body language easily, they told her how much of a panic they were in.

"I know I can't read others like you but I know how it feels.” Dick began to sink into himself more. "To be alone. To be scared." 

Cassandra somehow brought her knees closer. What an oddity it was to see Damian as being such. Always acting brave and tough in front for them so many times, that at times they forgot he was a kid.Until something like this happened.

Why is it they only saw him like this when they were in danger of losing him. No that isn't right Dick always saw Damian as a kid and always reminding them he was one.

“Him and you, both of you are. We all are," Dick gave her a side glance but said nothing more. 

It took a minute to realize what Dick was saying. Guilt began to grip her even though she knew it was not her brother's intent. Cassandra failed in thinking she was the only to feel the unease of the situation.

She slipped up in not seeing how the others felt truly about the situation. Instead she ran from her brothers and friends that needed her. And she honestly she needed them, especially with what she was seeing.

Cassandra could see what Damian's body was screaming out since he lacked words. However she didn't want to focus on how much pain their little brother was in.

Her eyes averted away from him.

Cassandra could see it from almost the beginning what they could not or what Damian did not want them to see. 

In the beginning he was cold and distant towards everyone but to Dick and their dad. Seeing them as the only ones worth his attention ignoring everyone else. Calling them beneath him. Especially Tim who he always reminded him he was the blood son. 

This of course only made Cassandra want to distance herself further from him. Damian league's training and ideals was something to ingrained in him. It was something she wanted to get away from not closer to.

Stuck was the boy in his ways. Claiming what he thought was his and his alone. Their dad, being Robin and becoming Batman. The family name and all that entitled him. Why she never fully understood. Didn’t want to.

But then they could be alike at times. Wanting to bury their pain, memories, behaviors learned and things about themselves that haunted them still.

Yet instead of bringing them closer it just made her want to keep a distance between them. She should have done better; she scolded herself whenever she saw Damian would act out. Cassandra knew it was out of fear or insecurity still she never said anything. Didn't feel it was her place to say. They weren't that close to talk about it was always her excuse.

Yet there were times, times when it was too much for her not to do something.

Seeing Damian made of old and open wounds he still kept silent about. Never quite trusting someone to tell the whole truth of what thought crept inside his mind. 

**_"Am I not enough?_ ** " He asked her once after he failed to get their Dad's approval for his own solo patrol.

The boy she knew craved his family’s attention and approval that he was good enough. Just enough. Cassandra could see there was fear in him as he thought if he wasn't.

So she would give him a quick peck on the forehead. Maybe teach him a new move to get that thought of his mind or simply tell him she was proud. Everytime she did he tried to hide his glee. His cute little blush, Damian could be that adorable little brother.

Now however she might never get the chance to learn more about him, hear his laughter. 

Damian was going to lose what he thought he had to fight so hard for, his place in the family. Not just that but the one thing they allowed him to have that they all promised would never be taken away. Being Robin and his memories of it.

Maybe if Cassandra had noticed a bit earlier that this little boy with a big, fragile ego just wanted attention. Wanted his family's approval that he was indeed worth acknowledging, worth being seen and existing. 

He might’ve had something beside being Robin to fall back on. But she never really planned to get attached to a little boy who always seemed ready to kill when her view on that rule held such high regard.

To try and ignore him, she fought alongside him. Damian who was once ready to stab the family in the back now covered it and just threw insults that were more like banter.

To promise that they would come back to each other no matter what.

It would all be gone now. The memories of everything and everyone. What they built up and who he became might not come back. Still he would come back to them. J'onn said he might need some time just like Bruce. They had to be patient so when he does come back they would be ready.

"When he comes do you think…" Cassandra's eyes felt watered. "Do you think he'll forgive this..us? Me?"

Dick gently pushed her closer to him, arm around her in an embrace. She felt cold, hadn't really been taking care of herself or at more than usual. “Oh Cass we did our best. We tried our hardest but even we cant be ready for everything. We're human, we make mistakes and hope they can be forgiven for them one day.”

Something passed the window. She caught glimpses as Damian dashed around the room. His scream almost sounded like an animal, a very wounded animal. 

Dick and Cassandra stood up on alert out in an instant. He was clearly wounded but not because of the staff. God help them if they did hurt him.

They never did at least not on purpose or that's what Batman said when he attempted to stop them from barging in a couple nights ago. 

They had come to check the situation on how Damian was for themselves. it pained them.

* * *

_ “They’re not trying to hurt him they’re just…” _

_ Another yell from Damian in the distance made them want to sprint. Break that one window, knock down whoever stood in their way of going to their baby brother and hold him. Just hold him and tell him he was going to be alright. Tell him a million times and million more if they had to that he would be alright. _

_ That they were here and they would not let anything bad happen to him ever. He would be safe in their arms. _

_ However they didn’t. Not when they could clearly see how much their dad wanted to do the same. The way he knuckled his hands, Cassandra was sure they turned white. His jaw tight, body stiff clearly trying to restrain himself from moving an inch.  _

_ Because she was sure if Bruce allowed himself to move even an inch just an inch he would and could just grab his son. _

_ But then what? What could they do? He was injured for them to really take. Not to mention how they would explain to Gordon why they took in an orphan boy. Rumors of him being the real Robin were already spreading.  _

_ Another step back. This another problem to add on why the world may never know of Damian Wayne. _

_ Cassandra hands took ahold of dad’s hand. To the touch Batman only gave a slight movement as looked down at her. “Sorry. It’s hard not to.” _

_ "I know," she responded quietly.  
_

_ To this Batman just gave a nod. Waiting until the screams stopped and with a heavy heart Batman walked away.  
_

* * *

Now again they wanted to burst in there and with both looking to the other wanting to do the same, who could stop them. “He would understand.”

Standing up Cassandra took a step forward ready to leap. But the screaming stopped then moments later the back door swung open. “Was all that really necessary!” A woman all in black yelled at a man in a white coat. They had seen them before with Batman, they were the Nun and Doctor who had found Damian. Sister Mary and Dr. Andrews were their names.

“Listen Sister,” the Dr. Andrews in the white took off his glasses wiping them with his shirt. “Just like when I told you yesterday, and the day before and the day before that and everyday since that kid was here, yes it is.”

“But do you have to be so rough with him.” She pleaded.

“Hey if you have any better ideas then I am all ears!” The doctor barked out. “However I am telling you now no amount of prayers or good wishes is going to help that boy right now. So unless you actually have a solution yes I will continue to do what is necessary, no matter if you think it is rough! Unless you want that boy to hurt himself or anybody else!”

Cassandra could see how scared the Nun had gotten but not just that. There was something else there, protectiveness. “Yes sir.”

The doctor backed away.

“That son of-” Dick emotions were getting to him. He was ready to jump down to give the man a piece of his mind but was stopped by Cassandra.

The Dr. Andrews huffed out, hanging his head low. The Doctor now appeared desperate and ashamed, “Mary I know, I know you and those kids are worried about him. Hoping for the best but I am out of depth here. We all are to be honest with this earthquake, with where we are at and how low we are on proper equipment and supplies it’s all so...”

“We got to tell B,” Dick turned to Cassandra. Who continued to peer on.

“I know Dr. Andrews,” Sister Mary gave a sympathetic smile. “I know and we thank you for all you’ve done for us. It's just when he's like that I think to myself how terrified he must feel and alone he is. It just makes me want to protect him more.

I should be doing more. Be doing something!”

Dr. Andrews returned with a heavy sigh, “I know but you can’t. You have to let me handle this, I’ll keep trying. I’ll try to find a better, safer way I promise." Both adults stood in silence appearing to calm themselves.

"You can go up and see your kid already before Mother Penny gets you. You know the drill by now, if anything happens call me or the other staff members.”

“Got it,” Sister Mary walked past him. “Thank you.”

“Oh and Sister,” Dr. Andrews turned to her and she did the same. “You right the kid is probably feeling terrified right now. However I don’t think he feels that all the time. He did somewhat let his guard down when he heard you.

He must know you stay by his side some days and nights even if all you do is mutter nonsense to him or watch him silently. Maybe some part of him knows that someone is out there looking out for him even when he’s all in the dark of what’s going on.” 

“Thank you, Doctor,” she gave a small nod. “Wait does that mean they can see-” 

“No not yet! It’s too early for that. Keep those kids out, got it.” He pointed at her sternly. “I don’t want more people to care for.”

“Well I don't know how long I can keep them out. Grace and Jack really want to see him already.”

“No.” He said point blank.

“Whatever you say Doc.” Sister Mary gave up in favor of going to see Damian already.

The wind blew and some of Cassandra hair blew as well. She pulled them out of the way.

“We have to tell Batman that Damian being watched he might have to do some last minute changes to the plan." Taking a look back something was off about Cassandra.

She almost appeared to be frowning. 

Dick turned back to see Sister Mary since Cassandra paid him no attention.

As he viewed her Cassandra could see Sister Mary’s lack of sleep that made her have bags under her eyes, lines of worry on her face and the way she didn’t seem all put together with her clothes. Just like Bruce and just like her dad, Sister Mary was worried about Damian. 

She cared for him and that is a good thing. Is a good thing someone else cares for Damian. So why did it make her feel stomach drop.

There was no evil or malece that Cassandra could detect from her.

She would have told the others, she would have done something about it if she thought Damian was in danger. Sister Mary wanted to genuinely help Damian so why? Why did her heart feel tightened with dread? 

It was bugging her on how Sister Mary watched over Damian. She didn’t know him well enough. Not like they did so why did she act like she did?

She felt...jealous. Why?

“Well thank her for looking after our baby bat." Dick gave off a nervous laughter. Was he feeling it too? "We must be causing them trouble so I'll make sure B gives a big donation.” 

Dick was trying to push the odd stomach feeling away too.

“Ours?” Cassandra questioned. Taking a moment her frown lessened.

“Yes he is ours! You're his sister and I am his big brother.” Dick said with more vigor. “Yup so how about we leave him with her for a bit. At least for tonight then we can come back and check on him ourselves again later.”

“From here?”

“Well until Batman says we can get closer kind of yeah.” Dick already getting his grappling hook out. “Hopefully J'onn plan works and Damian can start recovering right?"

“Right.” Cassandra didn’t feel so sure for some reason. Neither did Dick she could tell. The uneasiness was felt all around.

"So let's get a move on, we still have some patrolling to do." Dick had already leapt to the next building. 

Taking her grappling hook Cassandra aimed turning one last time. Yes she could come back and maybe next time she could be a little closer Damian. Maybe they could talk more.

“Promise we'll will be back.” With that she left her little brother behind.


	3. We've Got Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie knows she might sound like a hypocrite if she asks Damian. So she won't, she doesn't but selfishly she wants to be there for him and tell her he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night edit so forgive me for the errors.φ(．．;) This time around is our girl Stephanie. The first part takes place in the past. ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉThen we head to the 'present,' takes place before Damian wakes up in chapter 4 in ALTKH. Find the sadness and enjoy.(￣ω￣)

Stephanie pushed the heavy roof plate up. “Hah found you!”

“You!” Damian yelled in surprise. Then began to throw paper and trash at her. At the same time rubbing at his eyes. “How did you find me?”

“Hey!” She lifted an arm to shield herself. “I heard Dick was looking for you. I was checking your room when I heard movement coming from the ceiling. Climbed your bookshelf and found you.” Stephanie stated proudly. 

"Oh,” Damian paused. She heard him sniff then he began to throw things again.

"What’s that for?”

“Your weird smile makes you look jokerized,” he continued to throw things at her. The light below really did shadow her smile in a creepy way. 

“Well I’m not,” she began to throw Damian’s things back at him.

“You can never be to sure Brown.” Damian was about to continue another round of crumpled paper when they both heard Dick call out. “Tt.”

With only a small lantern that barely lit the space Stephanie took in the sight of Damian. His cute buttoned nose that had been rubbed and eyes red from what she guessed were tears shed. 

“Damian!” Dick called out again this time closer. The boy wonder wasn't all too pleased. He never really was when anyone called for him however Damian was usually open to answer when Dick’s called. Yet it was clear to her that he didn’t want to be called upon. Not to mention given his hidden location he mostly definitely didn’t want to be seen.

It was a moment decision for her.“Quick scoot over,” Stephanie shooed Damian to move.

“What!?” Damian in confusion did not move.

“Quick before he gets here,” she entered his space and then closed the entrance. “Shh.”

“No you shh,” Damian whispered angrily.

“Hey I found ya so you shh,” she emphasized placing her pointed finger on her lips.

“Oh please you aren’t even allowed in my room. The only reason you heard me was because-“ Damian felt Stephanie place a hand on his mouth.

They heard Damian’s room door open. “Dames, Dami are you here?” Dick called below. Both tried to be perfectly still as they heard him move about. “Where can he be? Hey Tim have you seen Damian?” 

“Why would I know where the demon brat is.” By the volume of his voice Tim was in the room. Damian wasn't pleased by it. “We have to leave for the gala in five. Bruce doesn’t want to be late.”

“I know but I wanted to check on him before we leave. You know how he gets when we leave for these things.”

“Exactly. Just let him be, seeing us leave isn’t going to help. Plus I told Steph and she’s somewhere here. She’ll check on him, don’t worry.”

“Mmm fine. But tell her to text me when she finds him.”

“Alright.” A few more seconds and then they heard the door close. Not long after Stephanie received a text.

“They left.” She notified Damian as she removed her hand from him. He didn’t move or say anything just stared. Stared at nothing in the dark space, he had a distant look.

Stephanie thought she should say something about this situation. Ask him how he was doing or how he was feeling. Her hand hovered above his head.

She could try to comfort him and tell him she knew how it felt to be hidden away. Hating seeing everyone else go out and about. As they enjoyed the little things like walking down the street without getting shot for granted. 

But Damian might blow her advice or words off. Tell her she didn't understand. That their situations were different from one another. Snark at her.

Stephanie could explain in more detail tell him how he was wrong. Give more detail of how scared and lonely she felt. But that would involve her talking more about her experience. Bring up the bad memories of Black Mask and what he robbed from her.

The trauma of it all. Pulling back her hand as if touching him would burn her. Instead Stephanie clawed at her chest. It isn’t selfish to protect yourself, right?

Damian was up here for a reason. Dick words of comfort about this couldn't bring Damian any peace. Why would her's be any different? Jason and Damian talked of their shared trauma. Why bring herself that pain. Why even try?

She sent a quick message then began to adjust herself to lay as comfortably as she could on her back. Looking up, placing her hands on her stomach. “Sssooo...what is this place, your super secret hide out? Does it have a name?”

Damian turned to look at her, she did the same. The small lantern further in a distance didn’t really allow a lot of light to be shown upon their face. Damian moved to also lay on his back turning his gaze up. “It's just a place. A place I like to come to get away from...everyone. Cause clearly no respects privacy as everyone appears to enter one's room uninvited.”

Stephanie turned away feeling slightly guilty even though Damian did not glance at her. “Well...I know we should call it the Robin Cave.”

“Here I thought Grayson and father were bad at naming things. I’m not calling it that. And what is this we, you speak of?”

“Aw, come on I'm helping you name it. I should at least get to visit it to.” She whined in that high pitched voice she knew Damian hated.

Stephanie although she couldn’t see him could picture that famous Damian scowl. “Tt, why should you?” 

“Cause if you don’t I’ll tell everybody where your hideout is.” She jabbed his shoulder. 

He quickly swatted it away. “Is your feeble attempt to blackmail me?”

“Of course not.” She scouted a little closer to him. “It’s just...well...well believe it or not even I need some alone time. Ya know.”

“You do?” Damian was puzzled and it caught Stephanie off guard. His question somehow made sound like a kid.

“Yes I do. Everybody needs to by themselves every once in a while. Take a break from out there.” She pointed to below them while glancing at him. Damian was still staring at her as she continued.“Time for themselves and all that.”

“And you think there’s nothing wrong with that? That it’s alright to be alone.” Damian saw as she went to deep thought. Moving her mouth around as if she had mouthwash.

“Sure you need time, collect yourself and some do best when they’re on their own. Your dad, Tim and Jason do it. Along with a bunch of other people I know.”

“Hmm. It would be great if you could tell Grayson that.” Damian rolled his eyes at his statement.

“I can.” She announced quickly and forward herself. “For you I’ll try to tell him.” 

“Thanks,” Damian didn’t appear to mean it as he shoved her back to where she was. “It would be appreciated.” He dulled out.

Taking this an opportunity Stephanie took a hold of his hand. “Just you know he worries for you. We all do.”

“So you all say. But here I am at a distance hidden away while they are out there. They don't understand." Damian might’ve squeezed her hand as he said his words. That bit anger and hurt etched on his face. Damian wasn’t talking about being up here.

_ 'Tell him you do. Tell him you understand,' _ an inner voice yelled out. She however decided not to comment. “Look at the bright side I found you even though you tried to hide. Someone found you.”

“Hmm true but that was out of sheer luck. Not skill.” He let her hand go.

“What’s wrong with that.” Stephanie pouted however it changed quickly to a smile. “Just means we were destined to find you even when you’re in the darkest of places.”

“Is that supposed to be comforting. It just means I can never find a place to be by myself. Given the current situation that now I have to share this space.” Damian waved around them.

“I won’t be here always. Just sometimes when I need time by my lonesome,” she joked trying out her best southern bell accent. She could feel his judgment of the attempted voice. Cleared her throat, “and just when I need to check that you’re here so everyone doesn’t have to worry where you are. Promise I won't even tell them. That's all.”

Damian with a deadpan face examined her. As if to see if she was telling the truth.“That’s all?”

“Yup.” She gave a big nod. “That’s all I need. Just let me check on you to see you're okay and I’ll leave you alone to do your own thing. Deal.” Stephanie stretched out an open hand.

Slowly Damian took her hand to shake.“Deal.”

“Okay then...” Stephanie snapped her fingers. “Hey should we write this down.”

“Not necessary.” Damian let go.

“Really we could write other rules like no bats or butlers allowed. No way Alfred would be happy of the mess up here.”

“Fair point.” Damian sat up taking in sight of his mess. He was usually very neat. "Guess in darkness you can't really see the mess you're in."

“And we could add some pillows and blankets to make it more comfortable along with-“ Paper bounced off her head.

“Brown no way are we are not-“ Damian got hit with trash.

Alfred looking up and hearing movement hoped that the ceiling would not give way. He would not clean that mess up.

* * *

“Excuse me, excuse me.” A voice called out.

“Who?” Stephanie questioned as she adjusted her hold on the heavy box of clothes. She couldn’t see anyone, her purple baseball cap blocked her face. It was supposed to help her hide face so no one could pay attention to her face. However right now it was just a bother.

“Mm-me,” the voice answered. Figuring out the box also a reason for her lack of view Stephanie relented to place the box down and crouched next to it. Knowing that she would have to lift the heavy thing up again.

Why did she and Jason have to be undercover. It was a stupid question Stephanie knew. They were no one, nobody. They weren't Waynes or anyone famous that would draw attention. Perfect to volunteer and get recon.

However all Stephanie has been able to do was be ordered to carry and move donations. Helping someone out wouldn’t be bad. And if it gave her a small break that wouldn't be a bad thing.

Stephanie finally got to see the timid person who called. Her guess was correct of it belonging to a little girl. Her big blue eyes looked nervously to her then the box.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Stephanie beamed a smile at her.

“Uhm...” She looked behind Stephanie. Turning back the blond saw a red headed boy and a lanky teen girl. They appeared familiar somehow. “Do-do you by any chance have like big glasses or wigs in there?”

What an odd too ask Stephanie thought. By the sound of it the reason asking for, ”no. Sorry I don’t have any fun disguises.”

“I wasn’t asking for that!” She quickly defended and quickly blushed pink at Stephanie clear amusement. She pouted, it was adorable.

“Maybe where the kids toys are at there could have some fun costumes for you guys to dress up in and play with.”

"We’re not playing!" The little girl frowned but her being adorable negated any seriousness. An angry child made Stephanie notslogic for him."We need it for something very important."

"Oh really?" Stephanie teased in the way she would Damian.

That wasn't the best move. "Yes! It’s important and since you can’t help I’ll go." She began to stomp away.

"Wait- wait I am sorry." Stephanie realized how upset the kid was. Getting up she halted her. "Maybe I can help. Here you can have my cap.” 

Stephanie pushed down her cap heavily on the girl that the blue eyes couldn't be seen. "Thank you."

“So this is an important mission.” Stephanie watched as the kid adjusted the purple cap on her. “I know a lot about those.”

"You do?" She very innocent the older one thought.

"Yes I do." Stephanie stated proudly. This felt like deja vu. She shook off the feeling. "Maybe I can help. What do you need to do?"

The girl looked at everything but her. "Sorry can’t tell you. Like Jack says adults squeal and you might. I hope you understand."

"No it’s okay. I get it. You have to be secretive when it comes to missions." After all she was in one right now. "Just hope my hat isn’t used for evil purposes."

"No. Don’t worry it just well...can you really keep a secret."

Stephanie nodded.

"We’re trying to see a friend of ours but they won’t let us." The girl began to scrunch up her shirt. "Everyone kind of wants to hide him away. I hear that’s for his safety and ours  _ but _ ...I just want to see it for myself if he’s really okay. I know it’s selfish but-"

On top of her head Stephanie gave her soft reassuring taps.

"It’s not selfish of you. I-I feel the same." The girl didn't push her hand away. Stephanie wondered if Damian wouldn't either. She never gave him the chance. Small regret pinned her.

"I have someone who I could never really help with their situation. All I could really do was be there for them in the dark. Waiting in case they needed me. But I admit I was selfish in wanting him to give more of himself then I was willing to give up about myself."

Stephanie asked herself if she just given a bit of herself out to him would he do the same. Could they have talked more then. "Sometimes I invaded his space even though I promised not to. He got really mad about it at times." A chuckle escaped her at the fondness of the memory.

"He did."

"Yeah he did . But sometimes when I would check on him I think part of him was relieved that he wasn’t alone anymore. I would do my own thing and he did his. Then we would just be there in silence. But I felt or at least I did feel like he was a little less tense you know. Until finally he would suggest watching a movie or something." Stephanie finally stopped patting the girl.

"So you being there even though he didn’t ask helped him a lot." The girl attempted to look at Stephanie but she was looking out in the distance.

"I hope so. Still had to be mindful of when he did want personal space. Had to figure out when he needed someone or not." Stephanie removed her hand. "Does your person really need someone by their side?"

There a pause of silence. "I think so. Yes Robin does."

It took a minute but Stephanie snapped back. "Robin?"

"Grace! Grace! Come on!" The red headed boy yelled lut. "Sisters are coming."

There was a sudden click in Stephanie's head. There were three names, three kid's names. There was Tori, Jack and- "Hey is your name Grace?"

"Yes! Sorry I have to go now.” Grace ran but then a few feet away stopped, turning to look back at her. "Thank you for the advice." She waved then continued to run.

Stephanie froze up. Bruce and Tim told her not to interact with anyone unless she had to. This was a secret recon mission only.

Jason walked towards her as she just stood there. "Okay, let's just try to get through this day. I’ve set most of camera’s up. Just need a few more then we can go."

"I might've messed up," Stephanie confessed weakly. 

"Wait what?"

This wouldn't cause them any problems down the line right? She thought and hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this chapter werid. I felt it was a little werid and I don't know why. Maybe it was just me.__φ(◎◎ヘ) Idk, anyway hope you still liked it. Thinking next time Tim will be the focus. Look forward to that.┬┴┤･ω･)ﾉ


	4. I Can’t Understand This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim can't tell. Was his reasoning to cruel or was giving Damian false hope crueler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola,(⌒ω⌒)ﾉI've come to bring this chapter. It's Tim this time around. This chapter was inspired by what Tim said in chapter 4 in ALTKH about, "conceal yourself from everyone...". So we see the past on why it was said. May it make you feel something, hopefully. φ(￣ー￣ )ノ

Tim spotted Damian on the swing set, he was barely rocking himself just looking to the ground. He gave a sigh. Dick and Bruce weren't here yet and the others were checking on Alfred's current state. Meaning it fell onto him to check on the demon spawn.

As Tim approached Damian he couldn't help but feel his mind was playing a weird trick on him.

Damian wasn't being his loud, obnoxious, big person he always acted like he was . No, now Tim instead saw a small, fragile and meek… child.

Right Damian was one of those.

He was a small kid who looked no bigger than eight even though he was ten. Tim was sure if he had said that out loud at any given day Damian would threaten him in all kinds of ways than most definitely try. Yet at this moment it appeared as if all he wanted to do was curl into a little ball with the way he had himself hunched over.

When Tim plopped himself to the swing next to Damian, he hardly gave notice. Was he really that lost in thought, that out of it. Another deep sigh Tim began to think, "you really acting dumb that I am not here or just are."

It was an insult, yes Tim knew it would start a fight. Cause that's what they did right, it's who they were.

The two hardly got along. He never started the fights, not that Bruce or Dick would care when he got into them with Damian. 

Appearing to always take Damian's side reminding him to be the bigger person. Be the big brother since Damian was the youngest of them yet the two of them hardly saw each other as such.

But isn't that the way of some brothers Stephanie once asked. After all that is what Jason and he would do, fight. Still even they were civil at times after some time. So compared to well...them.

Damian turned his head to Tim. His cheeks flushed pink from the cold he guessed. His cute (not that Tim would ever admit) button nose all red along with his eyes. 

_ 'Had he been crying?' _

No that can't be right. Damian always calling others weak and ignoring injuries that would have most grown men crying out did not.. was not… no not over this. He wouldn't care enough, right?

"Did they send you?" Damian's voice cracked enough to be barely above a whisper. "Guess you picked the small straw Drake."

"That's not how it-" Tim frowned, "nevermind you think I wouldn't come of my own admission."

"Yes," Damian said motoned. It hit Tim how simple and plain his answer was. It was without malice or doubt. It was simply a fact to Damian that Tim did not care for his well being.

"I did." He spoke somewhat angry. Tim adjusted his red scarf facing the setting sun.

"Why?" Again this threw Tim. The way Damian asked like any child would ask why something must be done or why something happens. Unease settled into him.

Did Damian really think that Tim really didn't care. He wasn’t that bad was he?

"To see how you're doing with everything." He tried to regain his senses as he held onto the cold metal chains of the swing. It stung him to think Damian thought he cared little for his little brother. Why? "To see where your head's at with what happened. I am sure Bruce will want to know."

Though Bruce already knew since they got the call from Talia. That problem was already dealt with according to her. Some further questioning revealed that no in fact the problem was far from over.

Who knows if it would ever be. Tim turned again to Damian who might be having the same thought. 

A normal person probably thought when they saw him that he was just a child, small and stubborn. Forever appearing to be angry about something. ' _ He does have every reason to be,' _ Tim thought. Nevertheless Damian did appear as a harmless child.

That was everyone's mistake. That was  _ their _ mistake.

To others they saw him for what he represented. A cursed child. A trained assassin from birth that either hurt them or his maternal family did. They saw him as the son of Talia Al Ghaul, grandson of Ra's Al Ghual the demon's head aka the perfect target to retaliate against the League of Assassins. Or attempt to as this attack didn't get him but got sure as hell got Alfred.

A couple shots to the back when Alfred attempted to shield Damian. For his part Damian had treated Alfred the best he could on the side of the road. He still had some blood on him, most of it wiped from his skin but some of it stained his clothes. From what Tim heard Alfred was taking Damian to the vet to drop off a baby squirrel he found.

It was just them,  _ him  _ all alone.

"So you want a report." He sniffed.

"Well no, I just..." 

_ 'Want to see how you're doing? If you’re hurting...scared.’ _ He wanted to ask however it felt just off to say. This isn't them. They don’t talk about emotions in this family especially them. Damn why was so hard. He must've taken too long to pull a sentence together.

"How is Pennyworth?" Damian turned away to look at the sun whose glow was fading. No other kids were around in the playground. 

_ 'Right because who in their right mind would let their child play out here in the cold air and snow.' _ Tim reasoned. 

_ 'Apparently you,'  _ a voice silently whispered to him.

"He got out. Doctor's say couple tests, days inside then before you know it, he'll be up and about." Taking a moment to realize Damian was still tense Tim continued. "Everyone is checking on him. Bruce and Dick were away for a case so they'll come in as soon as they can."

"Okay." He said it with such defeat. Tim should tell him it wasn't his fault. None of this was his fault and no one blamed him. But he knew Damian would think of it as a lie.

Tim didn't even realize it but attempted to place a hand on Damian’s shoulder to try and reassure him. Damian flinched at the attempt and it pained Tim that he did not know comfort. Nevertheless he was able to place his hand on him and felt Damian tremble a little.

"So what will be father's plan?"

"What?" Tim tried to act dumb of what he was being asked if him.

Damian swiftly detached himself from Tim giving him a hardened stare. He missed the warmth the right way.

"Don't act coy. This just proves his point. Your point. I will never be able to be seen as a Wayne will I?" Damian stated. "I can never be his son publicly right."

"Damian right now isn't-"

"Answer me!" Damian got up in anger causing his swing seat to rattle. "You know how he thinks. You're more like him than anyone. Everyone else says so be it the family, friends even his enemies. Grandfather even-”

Tim watched as Damian quickly shut his mouth. Anger radiated out of him and he began to kick the ground mumbling. “Damn it! Father will never let me out to the public will he!? I'll never be announced as his son!"

"You shouldn't worry about that now."

"How can I not! I'm going to kept hidden away in the manor for the rest of my life. I am going to be caged up just like mother and grandfather did to me. They'll keep me away from everyone else and only take me when I'm needed for something. 

But in father’s case he might just take me being Robin altogether. I know he’s already unsure that I should be out there. This will just give him all the more reason to pull me out.”

“He won’t do that.”

“And all just because someone sees me and recognizes me and will try to kill me. Well that doesn't matter!"

"No!" Tim shot up from his seat and yelled. It was enough to startle Damian. Fury enveloped Tim. "It matters that your life will be in danger Damian! You could end up getting hurt or worse!"

"But I won't let that happen," he complained back. "I'm Robin and that's dangerous all the time. In case you've forgotten I was trained to either kill or be killed since birth.”

“It doesn’t matter your training Damian, anyone can die at any age!”

“Than all the more the reason it doesn’t matter. I have never been safe and probably will never be. So I might as well go out of my own terms." 

Tim froze, stunned for a second because of what he heard come out of this ten year old. It clicked to him he had to go at this differently. Because clearly his brother didn't appear to care what could happen to him. He had too much mentality of a soldier, a weapon. Why did he delude himself to think Damian was a normal kid. He never was no matter how much they wished Damian was.

He needs to have a serious talk with Dick and Bruce after this.

Everyone always came to him so he could give them the cold hard facts and this situation definitely called for it. 

Damian sensed an eerie calm coming from Tim.

"You’re right he won't call you his son to the public not only for your safety but,” Tim took a big breath in and let another out. “Because it would put everyone's identity at risk. People would question why someone like Bruce Wayne has a son with Talia Al Ghual. People will ask questions of how someone like him met someone like her. That could lead to more questions about Bruce himself."

Tim could see the gears in Damian’s mind turning.

_ 'Go after what Damian cares about. His insecurity, his father.' _ That cold little voice in Tim told him. Tim chose his words cautiously to hopefully not sound so desimal of the situation. 

"We can't let that happen. There are some clever people out there as hard as it is for you to believe. Why does Talia's son call Batman father and doesn't he look like the son of Bruce Wayne?"

"But," Damian gave out a small plea but Tim continued. He needed to hammer the point across. Be the hammer to seal the coffin.

"We cannot let anyone see you in the first place no matter what will be the main priority. The fact that we are here is because someone saw you and recognized you. They must know the things you've done and that is dangerous for anyone to know.

You can't let anyone know who you really are, what you've done. Because the mere presence of you could hurt our image, hurt this family. 

So you're going to have to follow our rules without question and with great resolve. Conceal yourself from everyone. Mask everything about you, don't let them see you no matter what. Hide just hide yourself away. If you don't-" Tim now placed his hand firmly on Damian's shoulder.

"If I don't, another wrong move and this could happen again. ” Damian appeared to know where Tim was going with this. “Or worse. They could spot me and kill the family just because I am there."

The worry was evident on Damian's face and Tim pitied him. He hated to think if he had done something wrong in the past others would suffer for it. 

They already did. His friends and parents came to mind.

Damian was barely ten, the youngest of them with a weight no kid should bear. This wasn't- 

"-fair. After all I did," Damian's face began to scrunched up. "To have traveled so far, to have done what I did, suffered and fought against so much. Sleep so little to only come here to be told I can’t…" He began to rub his eyes.

Why? Why did she? Why! Time wanted to scream and curse. Why hadn’t Talia thought of hiding Damian's face when meeting other villains or enemies. Now it seemed he would never escape being in the shadows.

Seeing Damian attempt to control his emotion Tim knew he took it too far. Tim loosened his grip on the boy.

"But you're also right about something else." Tim declared realizing his words putting his brother into despair. "You are Robin." 

Tim poked at Damian chest where his Robin badge would be. 

"But you just said-"

"Damian Wayne can't exist." 

"Father is going to hide me. I get it. So you're also saying he might not even let me be Robin anymore. What do you want it back now?"

"Robin goes forward, it doesn't go back. You are it until you pass it down yourself." He stated rather seriously. "You're Batman's partner who stays by his side and is meant to be free to fly over Gotham protecting it. No one cages Batman's Robin, not even Batman thought you know that by now." 

Tim attempted to humor him. Taking a moment Damian blinked his eyes and stopped rubbing his eyes.

"Of course I do, Timothy don't patronize me." Damian waved Tim's hand away without any real force behind it. He could see just the tiniest smile that hinted he was humoured.

"Plus this hiding won't be forever."

_ 'Don't do this, don't.’  _ A voice shrieked at Tim. ' _ Don't say it. Don't over promise, don't double down. Don’t give false hope. Just don't-" _

"Me, Bruce and everyone will find a way for you to be seen as another orphan billionaire Bruce Wayne adopted." Without knowing it Tim gave that corporate smile. He gave those during business deals to reassure another worker or business partner what he was doing was right even when he himself wasn't so sure.

To believe what it was he was selling.

"Really?" Damian sounded rather hopeful. Damian had never seen Tim give him that smile, it felt off somehow. Still both wanted to believe this promise, in the lie.

"Yeah, before you know it you'll be telling us you don't want to be a Wayne once you go to your first gala. Trust me not even Cass can stand those for more than a couple hours."

"Then why do you guys always look entertained by the end of the night." Damian raised a brow.

"I knew it was you looking at us from outside." Tim gestures wildly.

"Maybe," he said a little coy. Tim just smirked. This was good. The demon spawn didn't look upset anymore.

"We get creative with what we can get away with in those hours." Tim gave a humored shrug. "You'll see once you get to one. Now come on Alfred's probably more worried about you then he is about himself right now even though he just took a bullet for you so come entertain him and give him a hug."

Tim took off his red scarf and began to wrap it around Damian's neck most of the blood stained clothes were covered by it. He then reached out his hand to which Damian gave a puzzled look.

"Remember you have to be hidden. No one is expecting the great Damian Al Ghual to act like a kid right?"

Damian got what Tim was talking about. "Fine, I'll mask myself, act as a child." He pulled down his green hat and used the red scarf to counsel more of his face. "But don't get used to it."

"I'll try not to."

Once he was done he took hold of Tim's hand and the two brothers made their way back to the nice warm room where their family was probably already waiting for them.

* * *

He could see him smile and even a giggle. Tim never saw Damian giggle like that, never thought he could. His little brother was currently pushing a little boy on the swing, Jack if he recalled right. It appeared that he was telling Damian to push him higher. It was still morning and the kid wanted to already play.

The distant camera had no audio but that was Tim’s guess. Damian appeared to be shaking his head no. So in the small boy's infinite wisdom to protest the decision decided to jump out of the swing in midair. Jack landed badly. 

Damian went to Jack right away. Tim thought Jack was being too dramatic. They had worse falls and Damian would tell any of them to suck it up.

However here as Jack cried over a scraped knee Damian began to sooth the kid. He assured him. After a while Damian picked up Jack then yelled at someone out of view. Soon they were getting away from the camera’s view. Before they did it seems Jack said something to make Damian laugh.

They’re probably headed to the nurse.

Tim is happy, he is because Damian isn’t as alone as he was in the beginning. He wasn’t hidden somewhere in the mansion or cave. No longer outside looking in. No, he’s surrounded by people that felt comfortable to hang out with him and he did in return. All those kids befriended Damian quickly and talked to him easily.

Damian is happier, Tim is too.

But just for a moment just one Tim wished to see Damian was by his side instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now was that a fun read or what. (‘•̀ ▽ •́ )φ  
> Anyway yeah the my reasoning why Damian has been hidden away from public basically. To me I always wondered since Talia made Damian do all that 'training' if no ever realized he was also Bruce Wayne son.  
> ╮(￣_￣)╭ That's not even mentioning before placing a bounty on his head. Wouldn't that cause some issues? That's my thought anyway. Maybe the comics explained this away, idk. 
> 
> Tell me did I make you feel anything?ヽ(ﾟ〇ﾟ)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end. (/ =ω=)/ A nice comment about the story is very much appreciated. May you enjoy a good day or night wherever you may be.┴┤･ω･)ﾉ


End file.
